Purrfect : Marichat
by avaturr
Summary: Adrien Agreste never felt feelings for Marinette. until he was paws-itiviely in love.
1. One: realization

Barley keeping awake after last nights photo shoot, Adrien Agreste sits at his desk, aimlessly tapping his pencil. his bestfriend Nino at his side, Nino's girlfriend, Alya, and Marinette behind. Ms. Mendeleev, teaching away in front of him. A tap on his shoulder from Nino.

"Hey man, you alright?"

Adrien looks at him, managing a smile.

"Yeah man, just had a rough 7 hour shoot last night."

Nino nods and turns back to the front. Adrien's

mind keeps wondering back to the patrol the previous night. He can't wait to see ladybug again today.

She kept him going.

All he wanted was to see who she was under the mask, although it was strictly implied to keep their identities a secret. so Adrien will have to deal with loving ladybug, not who's underneath.

after school, he Exits the building as usual, just to see his ride isn't here on time.

'that's unusual.'

"Hey Adrien!"

He turns around to see a smiling Alya, A shy Marinette beside, a slight blush on her face.

He always thought Marinette was afraid of him. He's always wanted to be her friend, but the way she Stutters with an uncomfortable tone to her voice, it seems she's not very fond of him.

"Oh, hey Alya"

"Hey Marinette."

He said that reluctantly, as Marinettes face turns a darker shade of red.

She's so cute when she's like this.

Adrien slaps himself at the thought. She's just a friend, even if that.

"H-h-hey Adri-I-en"

Marinette stands in an awkward pose before him, but he doesn't mind. he enjoys her company. who wouldn't?

stop adrien.

He turns his attention to Alya, who's nudging a red-face Marinette. Noticing I'm looking her direction, Alya fixes herself and does her usual sass stance. a hand on her hip, and a slight grin on her face, as she pushes up her glasses.

Alya nods toward Marinette.

"How about we all go to the movies tonight, you know, you, me , Nino, and Marinette?"

Adrien thought about it. It would be nice to hang out with all of them.

"Yeah, sure. Is that okay, Mari?"

Marinettes Pov.

Marinette blushed at the use of her nickname. She agrees, with a slight stammer, and stares at the blonde model.

She suddenly realizes, she's going to the movies with Adrien Agreste.

smiling to herself, Marinette makes a mental note to get home in time for her to Patrol with chat tonight. she always looked forward to hanging with her partner, even if he is kinda in love with her. she loved being ladybug, she talked to people with more confidence, and also felt so great to be saving Paris day-by-day.

"Hey Mari?"

The angelic voice ran through her ears, she noticed Alya was gone, and it was just her and Adrien standing on the concrete.

"Y-yeah?"

Adrien bit his lip

'God damn..'

and stared at her with a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Why are you so awkward around Me? I mean I really wanna be your friend and if you don't you can just tell me."

Mari blushed. Hard.

She couldn't just tell him the blunt truth. That'd be kind of weird. so she just turned to him and mustered a smile.

"Oh, ha.. sorry. i guess it's just ho-o-w I am.. I'd love to be your friend, actually I thought we were already."

Adriens Pov.

My eyes gleamed with happiness. She wanted to be my friend-nevertheless we already were. I had a cheesy smile on my face, as I realized how close I was standing to Mari. I backed up and little, and we laughed a little bit together. All I could think of was her smile.

I lost my trance as a car horn beeped.

Mari looked in the direction in which the car was.

"looks like your ride is here."

"Yeah."

I stared at her for a little longer and sheepishly grinned, rubbing my neck with my hand.

I made my way down the steps as I turned to Marinette.

"Hey Mari, I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight."

just as he turned away from Mari, he saw a dark blush creep up on her face.

He couldn't blame her,

his face was just as red.


	2. two: silly kitty

"Alya I don't know what to wear."

Marinettes bestfriend sat on her bed, before a baffled Marinette.

"Just be yourself!"

"Alya, I wear the same thing everyday."

...

"ALYA!"

"Marinette, I know what your gonna wear."

Adriens Pov.

"Plagg, did you eat all the cheese again?"

...

"Plagg!?"

Adrien looks around his room for his kwami.

Plagg is found, sleeping under his pillow, and an empty jar of Camembert.

"Plagg! You pig."

The kwami wakes up startled.

"What do you want Adrien that requires you to wake me up?"

"I'm going to the movies tonight and I'll be back in time for patrol. do you want to go and sleep in my pocket or stay here?"

The kwami rolls his eyes before giving his response.

"Id rather stay here, but don't tell me I didn't warn you if you don't come back In time for patrol."

Adrien nods and calls Nino for the time.

Marinettes Pov. (this story will be in first person now)

pulling up the theatre, Adrien and Nino are already standing there, on their phones.

God he's always so hot...

Adrian is wearing a black hoodie which brings out his eyes.

His blonde hair is in its normal state except it's swept to the side a little more than usual. He looks up at me and his eyes widen.

Do I look bad? is there a stain on my shirt? omgomgomg

adriens Pov

holy shit.

As Marinette got out of the car, my jaw dropped.

she had a little, tight black dress on with some black heels. it fit her body perfectly showing all of her curves. her hair was down, not in her natural pigtails, with loose curls. it took a moment for me to focus on her face, her blue eyes gleaming as they looked at me. my face heated up and i knew i was blushing. i turned my head down. as the blush disappeared, i looked back at her and I could tell she was feeling insecure. I had a goal tonight, and that was to make her feel good about herself.

I don't know why I felt this way about her. She's just a friend, and suddenly I wanted her to become more than that.

"Hey Mari."

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. I could tell she was happy to see me, her smile told it all. that made me happy.

"Y-yeah adrien?"

"You look amazing."

her face turned a dark red, like a tomato, and her eyes widened.

was I not supposed to say that?

"AWWWW!"

Alya shrieked, as I turned my attention toward her. I knew I was blushing, I didn't care.

Maris Pov.

adrien Agreste just said I looked amazing.

Adrien Agreste just said I looked amazing.

ADRIEN AGRESTE JUST SAID I LOOKED AMAZING!

My mind was exclaiming at me. I was on cloud nine.

"AWWW!"

Alya knew about my crush. it was huge.

Suddenly, I felt a huge wave of confidence.

"Thanks Adrien, you don't look too bad yourself."

I ended my sentence with a wink.

his eyes widened and his mouth opened like he was gonna say something, but then it closed. his cheeks tinted to a dark red shade and I suddenly realized I complimented him.

without stuttering.

without making a fool of myself.

and with a wink.

wow.

After talking a bit more we walked into the theater.

I felt excited.

maybe something could happen between me and him.

(hey guys this isn't over but I just wanted to say imma switch povs a lot soooo deal with it.)LMAO. (just saying Imma say 'apov' for Adriens and 'mpov' for Marinette. k?)

apov.

This isn't innocent Marinette anymore.

She wasn't dressed like her; and sure as hell wasn't acting like her. this is a whole 'nother side of her.

and honestly, it's sexy as fuck.

snap out of it, Adrien.

as we walk into the theatre, I can't help but stare at her. I felt a twitching in my lower abdomen, and looked forward so it wouldn't increase any further.

we sat down and I took the seat next to Marinette, so she's sitting by Alya, and Alyas sitting next to Nino.

this was a super sappy movie, and I couldn't help but think of Marinette the whole time. I've never seen her like this. i could tell she stared at me a lot, but I can't really say anything because I did the same thing.

I also thought of m'lady. I can't forget ladybug.. I've been in love with her since we've started working together. I love her.

the rest of the movie went by, and soon I was at home. plagg was still sleeping.

"Plagg, wake up. I gotta go patrol."

The kwami opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

As I transformed from teenage model, to former superhero chat noir, I realized I wasn't looking forward to seeing ladybug as much I used to. this usually is my favorite time of day, but now I can't really tell what I'm feeling.

ugh.

mpov

"you know Marinette,"

Tikki, her kwami spoke.

"If you like Adrian tell him. maybe he feels the same way."

"Tikki, I don't think so. it's not that easy."

"yeah I know bu-"

"Tikki forgot! We have to patrol! Tikki, Spots on!"

a/cn Pov (third person.)

Chat noir jumped over the roofs of Paris, heading to the regular meeting place of lady bug and chat noir.

he lands in front of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for ladybug.

a few minutes later, he spots her yoyo and smiles.

"well, look what the cat dragged in."

Chat was known for making puns to ladybug. he always flirted with her, he was in love with her. although, she has rejected him every time.

"Hey Chat!"

She sounded extremely joyful.

"What's got you all happy m'lady?"

Ladybug smiled and skipped around.

deciding how much she should tell him.

"Well, today my bestfriend and her boyfriend went on a date, and I tagged along. And this guy named Adri- I mean.. this guy, which is totally not my crush, came, and he said i looked amazing and I got to spend the whole night with him and it was GREAT!"

Wait a second..

Eh, people go to the movies all the time. just overthinking.

"Sounds fun. actually I did something similar today."

Ladybug smiled at Chat..

"Hehe!"'

"Shall we go? m'lady."

after patrolling for a few hours, He decided to visit Marinette.

"Hey ladybug, I'll be right back, I have someone to see."

Running toward her house, Chat taps on Maris window.

No response.

she might be in bed.

he waits a few more minutes just to make sure.

leaning on the window, he notices it isn't locked.

he slides in.

he knows he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't resist himself.

her room is painted a bright pink, and he notices pictures of Adrien-aka himself-plastered on the wall.

"what.."

Hearing the bell of the door opening outside, he hides under the bed.

stupid cat.. why didn't you just climb out the window.

As he's debating wether or not to leave the room, he hears Marinettes voice from downstairs.

"Hey Marinette! I need to talk to you."

Who's that?

"I'm all ears, Tikki."

Tikki?

"When are you going to tell Adrien you like him?"

"Tikki, I don't know. I don't know if I can."

Marinette likes me?

I mean..

Marinette likes Adrien?

Chat couldn't help but feel happy inside. that is, until he hears the door of her room open.

he crawls further onto the bed, hoping to not be seen.

(FIRST PERSON NOW SORRY DONT KILL ME)

I could see Marinette from here, pacing her room. I heard her drawer open and realized what was happening.

I tried to look away, but you know, I couldn't. as I watched her undress, I felt the same movement in my lower body as I did at the movies. I mentally slap myself and look away. my eyes trailed back again soon enough, but as they did she was wearing a crop top and just in her underwear. I noticed her coming this way . she sat on her bed and the mattress kinda started to crush me. I noticed dust on the ground and I panicked a little bit, ha.

oh shit.

why do I have to sneeze NOW.

dont sneeze chat.. don't sneeze chat.. do-

"ACHOO"

m/lbs pov (fp)

I wonder where chat went..

it's been a while,

so I just headed home.

as I walked into the doors of the bakery, I knew my parents were off on a business trip. I transformed back in the bakery, holding Tikki as she came back.

"Hey Marinette! I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears, tikki".

we conversated a bit as I went upstairs.

chats Pov.. again.

"The fuck?"

oh shit.

oh shit.

ohh shitt.

I sneezed.

I

fucking

sneezed.

Marinette stood up and looked around her room.

as she looked out of her balcony, I realized this was my chance to come out. I crawled out from under her bed, and sat on it. as she came back in, I was laying there, hand on my head, laying on my side.

"Well hello, princess."

Her eyes grew wide as she jumped back.

"CHAT WHAT THE FUCK?"

I laughed at her and sat up. had to admit, she looked adorable.

"sorry princess, did I startle you?"

I smirked and looked her up and down.

hey, I couldn't help myself.

"Chat.. how did you get here."

"Is the prince not allowed to visit his princess?"

"Chat.."

"Actually, I'm gonna go. see you soon, princess."

A/N:

this chapter sucked dick, I'm sorry.

I'm really trying to make it interesting,

I'm having writers block.

I'm sorry if I'm "copying" anyone, they just gave me inspiration for mine.

so ..

yeah I'll be writing more really soon.

these next chapters MIGHT contain smut, so if you're into that, good.

if you're not,

get the fuck out instead of hating.

^~^ so I wanna sayy...

I love you all! there's gonna be lots of adrienette/marichat in this story, cause they're my two favorite ships.

this show is my fave and I have such a big crush on chat noir! :/)

love you guys!

I hope you think this story is "purrfect."

HA

HA

HA

;)

dlove y'all.

bye!


	3. 3: I missed you

Marinette stood in front of the mirror. she never cared about her appearance much, but Adrien has been on her mind lately, and she'd do anything for Adrien to say she looked amazing again.

The winter dance was coming up and Marinette was anxious. Though being only in their freshman year, she felt as if high school is almost over. she wore a chat noir sweater over her jeans with a light scarf loosely fitted around her neck. instead of her natural pigtails, she has her hair in a French braid, the remanding length over her shoulder. she never wore make up, so why should she now?

On her way to school, she spots Adriens car and her heart starts to beat faster.

she didn't get much sleep due to the incident with chat noir last night, she had many questions running through her head.

why was he under my bed?

why did he decide to visit me?

why did he leave so suddenly?

and why was he acting so strangely?

Before she knew it she was at school. Her friends, including Adrien, standing outside the school in an array of laughter.

She felt slightly left out, but brushed that thought aside as it was silly and irrelevant.

She looked down but the moment she looked up she swears she saw Adrien looking at her.

There was a slight pink growing on his cheeks, but she blamed it on the winter breezes and ignored the thought in the back of her head, telling her he was blushing.

She was still staring at Adrien, wearing a red flannel with skinny jeans on, and he looked amazing. wait..

she noticed something that almost made her heart leap with happiness and joy.

he was wearing the scarf she made for him a while back for his birthday, which he first had mistaken it as his fathers gift. he still doesn't know Marinette made it as a gift for him, for she didn't wanna ruin his happiness. it made her feel good he liked the scarf.

She was interrupted in her thoughts with a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Mari,"

Alya looked at her with a casual smile.

"Do you wanna head in?"

She nodded and took one last glance at Adrian. He trailed behind us, Nino as his side. they were talking about something, that made adriens face turn red, and She desperately wanted to know. but she brushed off the nagging of her brain and enhanced in a conversation with Alya.

Classes went by, and she caught Adrien looking at her once or twice.

Sometimes she thought he thought she was pretty, other times she felt super insecure about what he might be thinking.

At the end of the day, she and Adrien talked a casual conversation and waved their goodbyes. but before Adrien headed down the steps, he turned to her with a smile.

"Hey.. uh. Mari, do you mind if I come over after school to work on the project?"

"Huh?"

there wasn't a project.

Adrien smirked and leaned closer to her ear.

which made her think of chat..

her thoughts were interrupted with a whisper in her ear.

"You know.. the chemistry one."

Marinette got his pun and blushed profusely.

"Y-yea of course."

This whisper sounded exactly like that from chat.

Mari blushed harder at the thought of Chat.

Why did she suddenly feel this way?

Adriens povvvv.

Realizing what he just did, Adrien was shocked at his own words. he walked toward his car with gorilla driving like usual. Nathalie noticed the astonished look on his face and asked how his day was.

All Adrien could say, was

"Amusing."

Nathalie hesitantly nodded and faced back toward her clipboard.

back in Adriens room, a million thoughts raced through his head.

Why'd he do that? He loves ladybug. Well.. at least he though he did..

"Snap out of it Adrien!"

he said it audibly, enough for plagg to come out of his coat pocket.

The kwami had his green eyes narrowed.

"Really Adrien? could you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwamis ignorance.

"Sure."

He had enough courage to walk to Marinettes house, and straighten things out.

As Adrien walked into the bakery's door, he's greeted by her parents, Tom and Sabine. Sabine was a small figure,

while tom had a large frame.

but Adrien could see Marinette in both of them.

"Oh! you must be Adrien." Sabine welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Our Mari has talked about you a lot!"

he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

but before it got there, he heard a door open.

He's guessing Mari heard her name mentioned, so she quickly stopped the conversation before it could continue.

"Okay mom!" She laughed nervously, grabbing his wrist. The blush that stopped at his neck Made his way to his cheeks. as he was holding her hand, he felt like they're hands were meant to be together.

He snapped himself out of it and let go of her hand as soon as he reached her bedroom.

Obviously he's been here before, just not As Adrien. He remembers the posters that were once on her wall, and turns to see they've disappeared.

maybe he was just imagining them.

Marinette looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"So about what you said earlier.."

Adriens eyes widened and he bit his lip, mentally preparing himself to tell Marinette the truth.

"Actual-"

Martinette cut him off, with her mouth slightly curved downward.

He could see the hope from her eyes vanish, almost as she already knew what was going on.

"Adrien.."

She only looked at me at this time, and I couldn't help but stare at her blue eyes.

"It's time I told you."

"Huh?"

Adrien was confused. A million of thoughts raced through his head.

"Adrien.. I-i-l-li-"

ring ring ring

Adrien sighed, as he watched Marinette direct her attention toward the ringing phone. "Hey Alya."

"what's wrong?"

Marinette paused with widened eyes.

"You know who the real chat noir is?"

Adrien gasped.

"who?"

...

"Alya?"

...

"Aly-"

"oh."

Marinette laughed, her cute genuine laugh.

i can't believe myself.. I love her.

I thought ladybug was the one for me.

Thinking about ladybug, and how many times she rejected him, he realized..

if Marinette loves me, why wait around for ladybug when she obviously isn't coming around.

Adriens thoughts were interuppted by Marinettes voice.

"He-he... my phone died."

She turned To him and smiled, but then realized what she was going to say to him.

Maris Pov.

Marinette was in such a good mood, until she decided to tell Adrien how she felt.

"Adrien."

She turned toward him swiftly, in a stiff pose.

"Adrien, I really li-"

She paused.

what about chat noir..

I realized..

I was in love with that stupid cat..

"Uhh. Mari?"

Lost in thought, she turns toward Adrien.. my crush.. my...

friend.

just.. a friend.

if Adrien didn't like me, then what's the point in liking him.

"Oh nothing, ha.. I really like.."

she looked around her room for something in place of the supermodels name.

"I really like.. Ladybugs!"

Really Marinette?

Realizing what she just said,

she turns to look at Adrien.

He musters an awkward smile .

"Me too."

Adriens Pov.

"I knew she was gonna say something."

He says to his kwami, as he got home later that night.

He then realized something.

Marinette acts so comfortable around chat.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

The confused kwami hesitated.

"Wai-!"

Chats Pov, (fp.)

Jumping on every rooftop, i reach the bakery.

I tap on her window.

I saw her turn toward it. she was wearing really short shorts..

snap out of it chat.

she had a huge smile on her face. she was happy to see me.

I felt warmth in my heart.

She opens the window and hugs me. I quickly return the movement.

she sits on her bed, patting the spot next to her.

I turn to her with a smirk.

"I missed you, kitty."


	4. OOPS

GEEZZ it has been exactlyyy 2 years since i updated this story.

Tbh, i dunno if i like it or not lol,

if anyone who was reading this still exists pls lmk if ur still interested cuz ill post more lol

thats all much luv


	5. four: nights like this

The warm glow of Marinette's lamp and the moonlight shining through the still-opened hatch illuminated Chat's features perfectly. His electric green eyes and peroxide blonde hair made his facial features look even more defined, if possible. His grin only made him more attractive, and Marinette finds herself wondering why she didn't notice all these things sooner.

They spent the hours throughout the night making jokes and having various conversations, from how to make macaroons and how Chat manages to make his messy hair fall so perfect.

"It's just the suit," he shrugs, grinning while Marinette reaches up to run her fingers through the golden locks.

"Wow," she giggles, "Is your hair this soft in real life?" Chat chuckles.

"One thing this suit doesn't come with is built in conditioner, although that would be pretty pawesome."

They share laughs once more. As Marinette glances at the clock, reading 3:23 am.

"Oh Shoot!" Marinette stands up abruptly, causing her to slip and turn 90 degrees, falling forward toward Chat. She prepares to catch herself with her hands on either side of his thighs when strong pair of arms halts her movements. Marinette looks up, her and Chats faces inches apart. She blushes a dark crimson and immediately stumbles backwards, trying to compose herself.

"Sorry..." She mummers, rubbing her heated neck ."It's getting late."

Although neither of them wants the company each other provided to disappear.

Chat reluctantly stands up, nodding his head in agreement. He climbs up the latter, looking at Marinette with a soft smile.

"We should do this again sometime princess. Catch 'ya later." He puts emphasis on the 'cat' in 'catch'

"Yeah, we should."

Marinette watches the black latex suited boy disappear into the night, her heart full.

That night, both heroes went to sleep satisfied with their nights.

Hey guys, Chloe here . Sorry for the short chapter but the update was long overdue. Hopefully I won't go on such a long hiatus this time lol. I listened to some reviews and took the advice; I'm planning on making the plot much more interesting since it's pretty predictable so far. In previous chapters I've noticed I've included much more inappropriate features into the fic and I'm trying to take this one slower if that makes sense lol. Anyway, let me know how you liked this chapter! Much luv. 3


End file.
